Crisis in mangaverse
by Mrnerdyb
Summary: All universes are connected, and in that our story begins, A being of pure darkness has awoken in the mangaverse and is bent on reducing it all to nothing. Now with the entirety of the mangaverse at stake 8 heroes, each a hero from their own world, will all be brought together, so they can have a chance of saving themselves. The mangaverse will never be the same again.
1. Beginning of the End

Crisis in Mangaverse

Original story by : Brian Hurdlow aka B

Chapter 1

In this tale there exist multiple universes, and all these universes are all connected, it is with this that our tale begins, because a series of events shall soon come to pass and shall shake the multiverses at their very core, and change everything we have all come to know. So let us see how this macabre, tragic story shall unfold shall we…..  
In the deepest, darkest corner of a forgotten stretch of the universe a form begins to suddenly take shape from the nothingness.  
"Finally after 100 milenia, I am free of this void. Free to do what I wished so long ago, I can feel that your physical body has long left this plane and you have become one with all… but remember brother you are all and I am nothing, and soon there shall be…. NOTHING!"  
Before taking off our omnipitent friend looks at himself, and slyly smirks.  
"Ah yes, I must decide on a corporeal form for myself," The nameless one's body begins to shift into a 6'2, well built man's figure, the being remains the same color as the space he currently floats, so to gaze upon him is to gaze into the depths of space. And to end it all, a cape sprouts from his back to accent his new form. "Awww that's much better, it has been so long since I've had a body. Now for a name, I believe I shall call myself Nihilum – Prime, hmmm that is one thing I do regret, I wish dear ol' siegel's universe would have been one of the universe's that survived the crunch, I wouldn't have minded fighting that superman one more time".  
Nihilum-Prime take's off with a sonic boom not unlike a certain Saiyan refugee. But to see it...now let's just stop and pretend that nothing is comprehensible, now that we've established that little tidbit. Nihilum-Prime is what inspired poor Mr. King to create It.  
It just so happens that the first universe that Nihilum-prime is to come upon is the Takahashi universe. And the very first planet that he shall encounter, just so happens to be the home-world of Ranma Saotome.  
"So this is going to be the first planet to experience my power, however before I reduce this planet to nothing, I think I shall go have myself some fun with those that inhabit this rock," Nihilum-prime smirks as he remarks and makes his descent.  
With Nihilum-prime approaching let us see just what is happening on this world that does not know that their imminent destruction is at hand. We go to the mountains of china and come upon Mousse deep in training.  
Performing handstand push-ups, " 997, 998, 999.." squints his eyes and peers into the distance. "What is that, looks like a….. no that is no plau-"  
Just before Mousse could finish his statement Nihilum-prime collides into Mousse's chest. And the two of them spiral towards the nearest mountain.


	2. Fight on Mousse!

Chapter 2

"Think quick boy, unless thou wish to die now." Nihilum-Prime laughs while maintaining a smug demeanor on his face.  
Before the violent impact, Mousse fires a grappling hook from his sleeve and watches as Nihilum-Prime collides with a mountain. "He's mad, why did he still allow himself to hit the mountain." With this thought a hand reaches out through the stone and latches onto Mousse's thoat.  
As the arm slowly reaches through the stone, the voice of Nihilum-Prime is heard "Yes I could have flown and dodged the damn mountain, but it is to much fun to surprise you like this." Now Nihilum-Prime's whole body has emerged from the moutain's wall. "Now what ever shall I do w-"  
Mousse sends a desperate knee into Nihilum-Prime' face, and then WHILST raising both of his legs with his throat still in Nihilum-Prime's grasp, he sends a devasting double leg strike deep into Nihilum-Prime's ribcage. Finally giving Mousse some much needed space, he begins his retreat away from Nihilum-prime, knowing oh to well that this is an opponent that he needed to warn shampoo and cologne, The Tendo's, that fool Ryoga, and especially Ranma about. Though first he had to get away with his life.  
Without a further moment's hesitation Mousse swivels and sends a smoke bomb directly into Nihilum-Prime's face. "Please let me live to tell what has come this day." Mousse begins his desperate descent down the mountain, and his escape back to Tokyo, to the others...  
"Foolish boy if I really wanted to I could go anywhere on this planet in the blink of an eye…. Yet smiles where would the fun be in that, now go and warn your friends, yet, it will do you no good this planet shall be reduced to nothing but at the very least I will give you all a fighting chance at survival."  
I shall not allow you to have your way that easily brother  
As Mousse comes to the end of his descent, he feels a strength and stamina he has never known, all of his previous injuries have strangely healed. "I can do this." Mousse proclaims aloud. For two days Mousse is able to run, but following a course he feels compelled too  
Mousse finally stops running and looks around where he is "My god I am outside the Beijing international airport" Mouse turns his head to the left and then to the right and notices a small elderly man holding a sign with his name on it.  
"You are here fo-"the elderly man reaches out and grabs Mousse's arm.  
"I'm sorry son but we have to go now, I will explain as much as I can as we go along Mousse." The elderly man leads Mousse to the massive airfield that is located behind Beijing international, and takes him to a small plane with a pilot waiting outside for them. "Ah good sir, you have him." The pilot helps Mousse and the elderly man aboard the plane.  
"Beginning flight take off preparations." The pilot begins flipping switches and calling in the flight details to the flight tower. "I assume you have many questions running through your mind, like how you were able to run for two days straight, why all your wounds have been healed, how you knew exactly which way to travel, and finally what is happening right this moment" Mousse nods his head because he is at a complete loss of words. "But before I can explain the now, I must explain the beginning; this will help you to understand just who you have faced and why you must reach Ranma Saotome"


	3. Nihilum – prime

The elderly man begins his story of what he calls the beginning when there were just two brothers.  
Two brothers oh so simililar and yet oh so different.  
When there was just a vast emptiness there were two beings that considered themselves brothers, one would create light whereas the other darkness. One favored order and structure the other chaos and destruction. As time went on the brother that was darkness looked upon the universe he had helped to create and said "This bores me my brother I think we should just end it all."  
"Why would you ever consider such a thought, we do not have the right just to end the lives of those we have created." The being of light confronted the being of darkness with great sadness. "We have created so much together and you would just destroy it all for such a trivial thought."  
WHY!  
"That is exactly it, all we do is the same fucking thing, we create, you introduce peace and serenity, I introduce death and misery. It has all become so repetitive I don't want to just destroy and start over brother, that is to small I want to put an end to EVERYTHING, what would be the point in just doing this all over again let's just end it all and wash our hands of it." The being of darkness turns and extends a hand to the being of light, "So are you with me or against me."  
In just a single second it , one extremely long dramatic second because the being of light knew than that he would have to end his brother and in that second darkness also knew that he would have to end his brother and what was to come, so the being of darkness began his assault. Their battle was indeed a battle; many universes were lost in the war between the two, near the end Darkness realized he would never be able to overcome light, so with the remaining energy in his body, he stretched himself into every universe. Then began to bring the universes in on themselves, causing the crunch or big bang in other words.  
The being of light with little amount of time that he had before the crunch would happen swallowed, essentially becoming one with as many of the universes as he could, because there was no preventing the crunch it was going to happen, but he could ruin his brothers ambitions, he could save what he needed to.  
Than an explosion the likes us mere mortals could never comprehend happened. Than there truly was nothing…. That is until the light came and with it, the universes that we inhabit today. Now to the people of today we call him god, the being of light, or how he likes to be called The Creator but he has helped to create everything around us, but we were never rid of the darkness because he was just sent to a plane and he was so drained of his energy that it would take exactly one hundred millennia for him to have the power to free himself.


	4. Makarov

"Now Mousse since you have heard the beginning, let me tell you the present. The creator always knew that the being of darkness would return so he has been preparing for it in his own way." "How?" Mousse counters as he has a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Well my boy, you see outside of your planet there exist not only other planets with their own inhabitants, but entire other universes, and we are all connected by one central universe. And you see the creator has a special central protector of each universe, one with the potential to travel in-between universes as well.

"What role do I play in all of this?" Mousse finally states. "You are friends with the one named Ranma Saotome, he is this universes central protector, and you need to tell him everything I have told you. And help him to survive long enough for him to _jump _to the central universe." Mousse stands up and has a fierce look in his eyes "what is to become of us after Ranma makes this so called jump, we are just to be left to our deaths!"

"We may fall today, but if The Creator's plan can follow through than we shall all be able to meet together again_ Looks outside the planes window_ and I do believe the one I was talking about, has appeared as expected and I must bid you adieu _ stands and walks over to the plane's door and opens it and gazes out and cast a gentle smile in Mousse's direction _" Oh yes, I never even told you my name, it is Makarov Dreyar and it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance." After this statement the old man jumps out of the plane.

As Makarov Dreyar descends to what will surely be his final battle, he cannot help to look back upon his life and smile for all his thoughts are none other than his time with Fairy Tail. " Even now, I am looking death in the face and all I can think of is those brats _tears swell in his eyes _ oh well then let me show you the power of Fairy Tail, now, you ancient bastard. Makarov Dreyar grows to a giant size "I have no way of knowing your name, but what ever you call yourself I give you this one chance to…. KNEEL!"

Nihilum-prime laughs as he stretches out his right arm and pulls up his left knee and takes a very familiar pose as he closes in on Makarov Dreyar " Kneel to you, please you have to be joking with me, even in your universe you still couldn't hope to stand to a chance against me, NOW….PREPARE" Nihilum-prime screams as he closes in the distance between the two and Makarov Dreyar claps his hands _simultaneously_"Fairy….**TO**…Law….**DIE**" A bright light fills the sky and yet the powerful spell has no effect on Nihilum-prime and he impales Makarov Dreyar on his fist _coughing_" I may fall now, but we will win this war in the end, for darkness can never exist without light, _grips onto Nihilum-prime's arm _ I do still have one other trick up my sleeve, let's see how long it takes you to grow your body back from scratch….. _Makarov Dreyar has one final flash of memories of fairy tail. _Goodbye Kids" With that Makarov Dreyar detonates himself along with Nihilum-prime.


	5. Short Lived

Chapter 5

The explosion that envelopes Makarov Dreyar and Nihilum-prime, rocks the planet at the very core, and is felt by all of it's inhabitants. " Dear god what has he-" Mousse exclaims as he looks in the direction of the explosion that was once Makarov Dreyar. " He gave us what we need most, TIME." The pilot states as he continues on his course. The rest of the flight to Nerima, Tokyo is a quite one, besides fear all that was running through Mousse's mind is reaching Ranma Saotome. The helicopter lands and before the pilot can even mutter a syllable Mousses takes off, _Saotome is at the Tendo dojo_, Mousse hears this echoing his mind and without a moments hesitation he alters his course for the Tendo dojo.

**"RANMA!**" This echoes throughout the Tendo residence as Akane chases Ranma throughout the house weilding a broom. " Akane I told you that I am sorry, and besides who would want to even peep on a manish woman like you anyway. "**DIE!**" Akane screams as she swings the broom in vain, attempting to strike Ranma in the face. "Oh those two are always so lively even in the moring." Kasumi states as she is setting the places at the table. "Lively, more like annoying, how can they be like this every single morning." **BAM BAM BAM** every single person in the Tendo household is frozen in place from the sudden loud knocking coming from the front door. "Oh dear, now who could that be and what ever could be so urgent" Kasumi exclaims as she goes to open the front door. As Kasumi opens the door Mousse litteraly flys through the door and falls face first on the floor. "It's just that spaz, Mousse" Ranma scoffs and rolls his eyes as he says this. Mousse is frantically muttering to himself on the floor not responding to anyone's remarks or attempts to lift him off the floor. "Mousse what's the matter?" Akane squats down and asks Mousse.

"Akane Tendo, you have no idea the horror that is on it's way here." Mousse's face is drained of all color as he makes this statement. Akane looks into Mousses eyes "What are you talking about?" Ranma lifts Mousse from the floor helps him into the living room and Kasumi hands Mousse a glass of water and asks "Please Mousse, tell us what exactly is coming. Mousse begins to frantically tell the Tendo family and the Saotomes about Nihilum-prime, Makarov Dreyar, and what is to come. "This is crazy, so you're telling me that some ancient **THING** is going to end all life and that my boy _grabs ahold of Ranma_ here is the special protector or what ever and that when the end is going to come he is going to make some so called jump to another, what was it, oh yea **UNIVERSE!**" Genma is saying this as he paces around the living room. "Settle down Genma, if everything that young Mousse here is the truth, than the Dreyar fellow blew this prime monster to high hell so we have nothing to worry about." Soun proudly exclaims and everyone besides Mousse joins Soun in his cheers. " I'm sorry but you are all wrong, after Makarov blew himself up, the pilot told me that all that had done was provide us with extra time." Mousse finishes this statement with his head buried in his hands. Irony can be a cruel mistress because their time was up, Nihilum-prime has reformed himself and... He's angry.


End file.
